


I choose, You

by computedwings280



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Minor Season 7 Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-War, Rated T for minor swearing, but not really because we dont know everything and this is just a like idea, not a prediction, possibly, though it includes stuff from the first ep!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computedwings280/pseuds/computedwings280
Summary: My whole heartWill be yours foreverThis is a beautiful startTo a lifelong love letterTell the world that we finally got it all rightI choose, YouI will become yours and you will become mineI choose, You---Even with the war over, Voltron still had so much more work.. Shiro worries over leaving Earth again.





	I choose, You

They still had work to do. The war was won, Earth was safe, but they still had work. While the Galran empire was finally overthrown, there was no doubt hundreds of thousands of planets still needed liberating. There was much ground to cover and Voltron was a shining beacon of hope and freedom. 

They still had so much work to do. 

Shiro sat in silence at the bar in Adam’s (Adam’s and his?? Their??) apartment. His left hand gripped onto a mug of steaming tea as his other lay palm up on the counter, each finger taking it’s turn to curl up towards his palm before relaxing. It was a habit since he got his new prosthetic. Sleek and, thankfully, different from the Galran one he had forced upon him in the past. The hour was ungodly, yet he couldn’t sleep. He feared leaving again. It wasn’t that he was terrified of getting back out there and, no doubt, having to do a bit of fighting. That thought ached some, but, no, that wasn’t what kept him awake, gut twisting in a sickening way. What really bothered him was the thought of leaving Adam behind again. Adam who really did wait. Adam who thought he was dead for so long. Adam who still loved him as much as the day they got engaged. Adam who was sleeping in his (their??) bedroom. He couldn’t leave him again.. But team Voltron needed him, right?

His mind continued to buzz and his tea went untouched. A faint voice in his head insisted he drank the warm liquid to soothe his stomach. A much louder static kept those thoughts at bay. So he continued with his rhythmic hand exercises as his eyes bore holes into his mug. Thudding footsteps ripped him from his all consuming thoughts.

“Takashi..? What’re you doin’ up?” Adam pushed on his glasses with a yawn as he made his way over to Shiro. His glasses were a bit askew and his hair was an absolute mess. Cute.. Shiro smiled softly at him, his stomach settling for a moment. 

“Hey.. Just-..” He paused, considering a lie for a moment. “Just couldn’t sleep..” Adam hummed and sat down beside him. He leaned against the counter and let their knees knock together. 

“Nightmare?” Adam asked simply. It was a common occurrence that Adam quickly got accustomed to. Shiro had been miserable when he found out. Sure he  _ looked  _ so different, but Adam hadn’t seemed anything but concerned for Shiro’s wellbeing. The fact that he was so different  _ mentally _ was what really made Shiro anxious. How would Adam react to the night terrors and the ways he would flinch away or get ready to fight at the oddest of noises or movements? Apparently he reacted well, much to Shiro’s relief. 

Shiro sighed and reached his right hand up to rub at his face. “Uh.. Not exactly?” His voice was a bit muffled before he dropped his hand down. His eyes flicked over to Adam who frowned some. 

“What is it?” He seemed much more awake than he was a moment ago. There was a pregnant pause before Shiro spoke up again. 

“They-.. They need Voltron out there. We defeated the empire, but-.. But there’s still so many planets that need liberating. There’s a lot of rebuilding as well and-.. And they need Voltron for it… I guess we’re some sort of heroes or something,” he said with a weak chuckle. His eyes lingered on Adam for a moment longer before flitting back to his mug. 

Adam hummed again. He shifted some to better face Shiro and reached out to him. His fingers lightly brushed Shiro’s jaw, causing him to look at him, not having expected the contact. Shiro quickly leaned into Adam’s touch as his hands finally cupped his jaw on either side. He offered Shiro a warm smile, eyes still heavy with sleep. 

“Hey.. Takashi, it’s okay-” He paused when Shiro’s eyes fell downcast and he shifted to press his lips to Adam’s palm for a brief moment. 

“Adam, I-.. I know they want me to go but-.. I think they’ll be fine. I mean Keith and Lance can pilot Black and- I’ll just be dead weight.” He knew it was a lie. They could always use him. He let out a shaky breath. “I don’t want to leave you again. Can’t make the same mistake..”

Adam was silent for a moment. He leaned in to press a kiss to Shiro’s nose, right on the jagged scar there. When he pulled away, Shiro looked up at him. 

“Takashi.. How much do I mean to you?” Shiro’s stomach dropped and twisted into knots. He licked his lips. 

“More than this universe- No, more than all of the universes,” he said breathlessly. Adam gave him a soft look and leaned in for another kiss, this time to Shiro’s lips. It was slow and gentle and lingered or a moment as Adam pulled away. 

“Good.. Then you’ll let me go with you,” he said sweetly, voice soft. Shiro nodded slightly for a moment before jerking back out of Adam’s hands in surprise. 

“Wait- what?!” Shiro blinked a few times trying to understand  _ what just happened.  _ Adam snorted and sat back some. 

“I’m coming with you. Last time I let you leave without me and look at all the trouble you got yourself into,” he teased lightly. His eyes held a soft concern that tended to pull at his chest when it came to Shiro. Shiro mutely nodded a bit. 

“I-.. Don’t you want to stay though?” Shiro asked softly, clearly confused. Adam gave a light shrug. 

“Eh, I think it’d be pretty cool to be a trophy husband though. Oh, yes my husband is  _ the _ pilot of the Black Lion, Takashi Shirogane.” Shiro chuckled a bit at that and Adam looked a bit smug. “Also, are you fucking kidding me, Takashi? You are  _ not  _ going to be the only one who got to meet  _ aliens.  _ Sure, I’ll miss some stuff about Earth, but we won’t be up there forever. Shit, we should be the first humans to honeymoon on an alien planet or something.” At this point, Adam was grinning. Shiro smiled some at that. 

“Okay.. Yeah, I know a nice planet.. I could show you the sights.. I think the team would enjoy you being there..” Adam hummed a bit at Shiro’s words. 

“Yeah, and I’m sure Keith would really want you out there with him anyway,” Adam added, reaching out again to clasp his hands behind Shiro’s neck. Shiro’s shoulders dropped some. 

“Yeah.. He would,” he said softly, knowing that while his brother had his mother and the team, he had fought so hard to keep Shiro there with them. It would only be fair to stick with him. 

“Good… Wanna head to bed, Taka?” Adam asked softly. Shiro nodded slightly and ducked his head down some, leaning in to kiss Adam, hoping he could express how grateful he was for him. 

“Lets go to bed..”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway so i thought i was kinda over voltron. then i cried over the announcement about shiro being gay and im only here for adashi yall.


End file.
